


You're Suppose To Be Getting Married.

by LeeDee



Category: Actor RPF, American, Ghost Adventures RPF, Real Person Fiction, Zak Bagans - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeDee/pseuds/LeeDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of no communication, Luca receives a text from an old college boyfriend, Zak. Zak convinces Luca to meet him for lunch. Luca, who's never really gotten over Zak, decides to go out of curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Suppose To Be Getting Married.

I stare down at my cell phone which lay on the table. The clock read 1:54, it was slowly approaching the time we planned to meet up.

“Hey I’m just around the corner. Just parking up! I’ll see you in a minute! Z. xx” 

My heart begins to pump faster and faster knowing he was close. I literally felt like my heart was about to explode as I saw the dark silhouette of a man.

As he begins to walk over to me, I start to make out his features. His hair still styled the same as it was in college. Even though it’s been 4 years since we last saw each other his face had matured, but hidden behind his glasses were the same blue eyes I always loved and still now love.

He pulls out the chair and sits in front of me. He starts to take his tie off and places it on the table. He is dressed in a full tuxedo suit. I just stared at the man and didn’t even comment on why he was wearing the apparel but he began to explain to me. 

“So how have you been, 4 years… it’s been far too long” he spoke while fiddling with his phone underneath the table. I began to try to calm myself down. All the feelings I felt for this man 4 years ago began to flood back into my mind; the days of staring over at the man throughout lunch, seeing his smile in the classes we shared and his love for poetry. I imagine his strong arms being wrapped around me and how protected I felt while in his embrace.

I lower my stare trying to hide the look of pain and loneliness that was imprinted in my eyes. He knew me well enough to know I wasn’t fully over our relationship. It ended far too quickly. He went back to college in Michigan and I stayed in Las Vegas. He had begun developing feelings for someone else, a female. His excuse for ending our relationship was because ‘He couldn’t promise me that he wouldn’t cheat on me.’ My tears had dried but the hole remained in my heart. He was my first love. I knew I’d never feel any type of love or emotions for anyone else like I did with him.

Seeing him again began to reawaken the fire I had once for him but with that fire can the pain he brought me. He always did have that special way of seizing my heart and embracing it until I was a part of him and he was a part of me.

He began to speak again.

“So you’re probably wondering why I’m in his monkey suit huh?”

“I’m supposed to be getting married today…” Zak hesitated.

“Oh really, who’s the lucky girl” I asked hoping that it came across as sincerely as I hoped it did.

“Her name is Lindsay”

Even hearing her name crippled my heart, this was the same female he had ended our relationship for.

“You said supposed to be getting married why?” I spoke jumping straight to the point.

He lets out a sigh before taking my hand in his, my heart began to flutter at feeling his warm hands embrace mine.

“Luca, I’m going to be truthful with you. I never should of ended our relationship… It was one of the biggest mistakes I ever made. But” he faltered.

“But what.”

“I can’t go through with the wedding, this is why I asked you to meet me. I can’t marry someone who I don’t love.” He spoke while staring down at my hands wrapped in his.

“But you must love her Zak. You proposed to her”

“At the time, I thought I loved her. After I proposed everything started to get heavy. The wedding preparations, everyone knowing I couldn’t stop it, it happened so quickly. But” Zak hesitated again.

“But what Zak?”

“Luca, I don’t want her. I want you. It’s always been you, I haven’t stopped loving you. You were my first love, always have and always will be. We faced so many things together and I just regret how I ended everything. I was less mature back in college. I thought I was the shit but in reality I let the best thing to ever happen to me go. I don’t want to live another second on his earth without you.” Zak professed as he gave my hands a small squeeze.

Our eyes met. 

“Zak, I never stopped loving you. When we ended my world came crashing down and the pain I experienced was so strong I don’t want to experience it again.” I pulled my hands away from his and gripped my coffee cup.

“I know I hurt you Luca but I’m more mature than I was 4 years ago. I have experienced a lot of things in that time. Since I moved to Vegas you haven’t left my mind. I just want the chance to show you I mean what I say. I have never stopped loving you either. I am truly sorry for the way I ended it. No one should be put through what I put you through. But I want you to give me this chance to show you that I mean what I say. I want you and only you Luca. Please, give me the chance to show you I mean it.” Zak leaned forward as he pleaded for my forgiveness.

I stare down at my coffee cup pondering about what I should do. Should I let my guard down in the chance of being heartbroken again? Or should I just embrace this moment and start a new chapter with Zak.

“Well?” Zak asked searching my face for the answer.

“Okay.” I hesitate.

“I’ll give you the chance. But seriously Zak, please don’t make me regret it.”

Zak lets out a sigh of relief before leaning over the table to kiss me.

“You won’t regret it. I need some time to sort this out. After I’m done I’ll come to you”

“Do what you have to do” I started to feel sympathy for the girl who was about to have her heart broken.

“All I need in my life is right in front of me.” He spoke while slipping his suit jacket over his broad shoulders.

“I’ll come pick you up from your house as soon as I can. I love you.” He spoke before leaning over the table to lock his soft lips with mine.

“I love you too” I smiled.


End file.
